


The Vows She Made

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: She told herself that this time would be different. That Callum Lynch wouldn't end up like Desmond Miles, and she was right.





	The Vows She Made

**Author's Note:**

> This comes from a revelation that was made in the novelization: Sophia Rikkin created all of the Animus's and would have been involved with the test subjects that Warren Vidic used. Meaning that at some point she would have had contact with Desmond Miles||Subject 17.

**"I'm here to help you, and you're here to help me."**

**"I can't help you anymore."**

**"You started this Sophie. You don't just get to walk away...we both know what happens next. Not everything deserves to live."**

**"I can't do this."**

**"Yes, you can."**

* * *

* * *

 

_It begins in 1980, when Alan Rikkin begins the Animus Program with the help of Doctor Warren Vidic._

_In 1982, the genetic memories of Charles Dorian and Arno Victor Dorian are found from Mary Lynch. Blood samply has been placed asside for now, Subject is reacting badly with the Animus._

_In 1984, Mary Lynch escaped and presumably has returned to her home in New Mexico. Sources say that she has a son._

_In 1987, Subject 7-Mary Lynch, is found dead inside her home in Baja California, Mexico. Subject 8-Joseph Lynch, is captured, and will begin going through the genetic memories of his victorian ancestor Victor Lynch. A Templar who worked under a man named Crawford Starrick. Their son has not been found-presumed dead until further investigation._

_In 2010, the DNA sample of a man named Callum Lynch is obtained from the Huntsville, Texas Police Department and is placed into public transfer._

_In 2012, the DNA of Callum Lynch is found to be a match with the DNA of Aguilar de Nerha. Further investigation is needed._

_In 2012, Desmond Miles is placed within Abstergo Industries Animus Program._

* * *

* * *

 

Sophia doesn't like this part-not ever since the incident with Subject16-but Dr. Warren Vidic could care less about what she doesn't like. In his mind she is just the one who creates the Animus that are used. Nothing more. Not even when her knowledge in genetics is far better than his ever was, and perhaps that is why they do not get along.

 

It annoys her, it truly does, almost as much as Lucy Stillman annoys her, but this is going to be her lifes work. This Animus Program, these test subjects, they are going to be her lifes work some day. So dealing with the not-so-friendly co-workers just becomes another part of the job.

 

Then they bring in Subject 17, and Sophia silently vows that he will not end up like Subject 16.

 

"Hello, Mr. Miles. My name is Dr. Sophia Rikkin, and I am here to help you. Just like you are here to help me."

* * *

* * *

 

When the news of Subject 17's death finally reaches her she doesn't know how to react. Not at first at least, so she locks herself away from inside her office and she cries. She cries because she has failed. The vow is broken, and even if they dragged him towards this fate to begin with...Sophia wishes that things could have been different.

* * *

* * *

 

When Subject 76 is finally ready for transfer she watches him die.

The Observation Chamber is cold and bare. The families of his victims simply sit there alongside their lawyers, as if they were not low lives to begin with, and as she watches him die she can't help but to think back towards Subject 17.

She doesn't want Callum Lynch to end up like Desmond Miles. She wants things to be different this time.

* * *

* * *

_"My name is Dr. Sophia Rikkin. As of six p.m yesturday evening you were pronounced dead. As far as anyone who knows or cares, you no longer exist."_

 

_"Cal, I'm here to help you, and you're here to help me."_

 

_"Listen to me carefully, Cal. What you are about to see, hear, and feel are the memories of your ancestor who has been dead for over five hundred years."_

 

_"What do you want from me?" "Your past."_

 

_"Begin rehabilitation."_

 

_"You did well, Cal."_

* * *

* * *

 

**As she lays upon the marble floor Sophia Rikkin can say that she kept her vow. As Callum Lynch stands before her, dressed in black robes of an Assassin with a bloody hidden blade, she can say that he did not end up like Desmond Miles.**

 

**And if she looks hard enough...she can see Desmond watching her.**

 

**They'll meet again and she'll apologize for breaking her vow to him.**

 

 


End file.
